scream_queens_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chanel Oberlin
Chanel Oberlin is the main protagonist villain in Scream Queens. She is portrayed by Emma Roberts. In Season 1, Chanel was the Queen Bee Mean-Girl at Wallace University and the former president before becoming co-president of Kappa Kappa Tau. Chanel is a cruel and cold-hearted young woman who led Kappa Kappa Tau with an iron fist. She is the commander of The Chanels, a group of popular mean girls who are her hench-women and so named because she doesn't know their names and doesn't care to know what they are. Chanel desperately needs to be number one in Kappa Kappa Tau, maintaining her position as president of the sorority and run it with an iron fist and marry a rich hot guy in a top fraternity. Personality Chanel proves herself to be highly intelligent and manipulative, motivated by being very mean, and it has reached it's murderous heights. Despite Chanel's avid lust to be the most popular and the ruler of Wallace University, she takes little interest in her friends, willing to bend the rules and put her own interests above those of her friends. Chanel is a cunning, and somewhat of a narcissistic dictator, with a cultured demeanor and a wry, cynical wit. However, even with her evil and deceiving ways, Chanel is filled with hate and disgust for her friends and most likely everybody against her. She does not care much about anyone and seems to view them more as pawns to use for her own benefit. Chanel is intolerant of failure, berating her friends for their failure, and betrayed them, for making the mistake of mentioning his plan, of whom Chanel was extremely vicious. Chanel also proved to be extremely sadistic, convincing his own friends that he was responsible for her rudeness, and later going on to taunt them that in fact, she herself was responsible for her actions. Cold, calculating and cruel, Chanel is the proud, diabolical Queen Bee with a hunger for admiration, power, obedience and honor. Chanel spent a large portion of her life being ignored at the hands of her friends. The constant belittling and neglect from her family and peers eventually proved to be the breaking point for Chanel and led to her villainous transformation over time; however, on closer examination, there is no evidence as to the extent to Chanel's childhood, meaning that she may have been exaggerating in order to appeal more to everyone. Though she appears to be noble to the fullest extent, Chanel is actually a master manipulator, caring nothing for anyone other than herself. Through her charm and charisma, she is able to fool everyone, as well as the entire campus and its teachers, providing excellent proof of her dangerous psychology. Like many villains, Chanel is power-hungry, which means Wallace University and Kappa Kappa Tau are ruled by any means, revealing that her only desire is to become Queen Bee, prepared to get rid of anyone necessary in anyway she can for her quest for power, making her amongst a complex antagonist. It is unclear as to her precise motivation, if it is simple power lust, or if she genuinely craves respect and recognition, which she professes to being denied as a child under the burden of her older siblings. Chanel is also verbally abusive and constantly torments Chanel #5 with precise and cutting words and sometimes for no reason. Chanel's most powerful trait is quite possibly her vast intelligence and incredible ability to lie, dissemble and manipulate. She's proven to be quick thinking, resourceful and extremely diligent, being able to fool the entire campus without fail, even Cathy Munsch, whom Chanel holds a disliking to that only seemed to increase throughout her success. Physical Appearance Chanel is an icily beautiful young woman with a serene, unfeeling face and a slender figure. She has fair skin, long wavy blonde hair, hazel eyes, pink lips and seemingly brown eyebrows. Her features and her royal attire create a very stunning and beautiful image. Chanel's outfits consits of a lot of Chanel and is the "peacock" since she dresses very fashionably. Season 1= * Pilot (1st Episode) Chanel is first introduced when her alarm clock rings. Her hand slams the clock. Chanel rises up from her bed and lifts up her eye mask, letting out a smirk. "Good morning, sluts." Chanel says. The Chanels reply back, "Good morning, Chanel." It cuts to Chanel smirking as she narrates, "My name is Chanel Oberlin, and I am the queen of Kappa Kappa Tau." We next see her in a silk robe in her two-story closet. She says "no" to every handbag that The Chanels pick out for her approval. Chanel narrates that they're her minions and that she doesn't care about their names. Chanel narrates that she is Chanel #1 as the Chanels dry Chanel's hair with hairdryers. Chanel sits in front of her mirror while putting on lipstick and narrates that there originally was a Chanel #4 but she got meningitis and had to go home but Chanel refused but Chanel #4 died. Chanel opens her closet door and walks inside with confidence as Chanel #2, Chanel #3 and Chanel #5 clap their hands for her approval. Chanel #2 leaves. Chanel narrates about how a lot of people talk "smack" about how sororities are "exclusive and a class system". We next see Chanel, Chanel #3 and Chanel #5 walking slow-motion and down a grand staircase. "Well guess what? Life is a class system. And a sorority is the one place left in the world where you get to pick and choose the people around you," narrates Chanel as she and the other Chanels reach the bottom of the stairs, only to find a bent-over overweight maid on her knees, scrubbing white substance out of the carpet. "That obese specimen of human filth scrubbing bulimia vomit out of the carpet is Ms. Bean. I call her White Mammy because she's essentially a house slave. Watch this." Chanel narrates. She and the Chanels reach Ms. Bean. Chanel tells Ms. Bean that she has a hypothetical question. "If I asked you if you knew somethin' 'bout birthin' babies or if you didn't know nothin' 'bout birthin' no babies... What would you say?" Chanel asks. Ms. Bean says that she would know anything about birthing babies. "Amazing. Thank you. Oh, still a lot of puke to scrub. Lets make that a priority." Chanel says, walking away as Chanel #3 tells Chanel that her the things Chanel says are "hilarious and poignant". "Yeah, you have an amazing skill at telling people what they need to hear," Chanel #5 includes. This causes Chanel to stop walking and turn around, pissed-off but calm. "I'm sorry. Did I ask you to pull down my panties and blow a compliment at my butt? Nobody likes a suck-up, Chanel #5." Chanel ruthlessly says. Ms. Bean says that she almost forgot and Cathy Munsch needs to see her right away. Chanel's facial expression looks unsettled. In Dean Munsch's office, Chanel sits defiantly while wearing fancy sunglasses. "I hate sororities and I hate you," Dean Munsch coldly says. She explains how for years soroities had damage on girls. "Do you like to munch box because your last name is Munsch, or is that just a coincidence?" Chanel asks firmly. Dean Munsch says that she isn't a lesbian and how people in the real world don't talk like that to other people because it's "not normal". She also explains how she was promoted and is now currently the new dean of Wallace University after her 80-year-old colleague died during the summer. Dean Munsch says that she "killed her colleague so she could get a five percent raise." "Take your glasses off," Dean Munsch orders. Chanel removes her sunglasses. Dean Munsch stands up and talks about how Kappa Kappa Tau had numerous problems over the course of 20 years: alcoholism, prescription drug abuse, racism and regulations of beastiality. Chanel immediately rebukes saying, that no one got as drunk as someone because that was on him. Dean Munsch reveals that last spring, a police report was filed after an assault occurred at Kappa Kappa Tau about Chanel's former predecessor/president, Melanie Dorkus. Chanel coldly revoked that Melanie was a bitch who thought of herself because her family founded Olive Garden and she had no "gag reflex." Flashback to last summer: Melanie Dorkus ruthlessly mocks Chanel by saying that Chanel is a "sneaky backstabber." Chanel pleas that she couldn't pick up Melanie's clothes from the dry cleaners. Melanie ruthlessly tells Chanel that she doesn't care if Chanel dresses up as a "Thai lady-boy" but she can't stand is that Chanel is soon-to-be the next president of Kappa Kappa Tau. Melanie explains how the president has to "dance with the Devil himself" to keep their way going but says that Chanel clearly doesn't have what it takes and cancels Chanel to her trip during spring break. Chanel begs for Melanie not to do it and offers to spray-tan her with the spray-tan machine. Melanie refuses and tells Chanel that she'd rather not have Chanel around anymore. Chanel obeys and leaves the room. Melanie is brutally burned. Back to present day: Dean Munsch is close-up on Chanel's face and believes that Chanel brutally burned Melanie's skin with hydroflouric acid from the spray tanner. Chanel claims that she didn't do it. Suddenly, a woman enters, interrupting their conversation. She greets herself to Dean Munsch. Chanel rudely asks what kind of skirt the woman is wearing. The woman (who's name is Gigi), tells Chanel to go back to the sorority. Chanel stands up; puts on her sunglasses and tells Dean Munsch that her father is super rich and that she "doesn't fight fair" before sashaying out of the room. Later, Chanel appears in her closet, looking at her dresses hanging. The closet door opens as Chanel spins around and sees Chanel #5 walking in. "You didn't knock! You know what that means. Rules are rules," Chanel says. Chanel #5 slaps herself across the face. "Thank you. Now what is it?" Chanel asks, squinting her eyes slightly. Chanel #5 tells Chanel to come down stairs immediately. Chanel walks down the staircase, discovering the new pledges. Chanel narrates that "each gash is worst than the next." After narrating about how awful the pledges look, the doorbell rings, causing Chanel, Chanel #3 and Chanel #5 to turn their heads with Chanel saying "What fresh hell is this?" The Chanels walk down the hallway to the door and they see Dean Munsch with a nerdy-looking girl named Jennifer. Chanel protests that Kappa doesn't pledge to the "make-a-wish-foundation". Dean Munsch says that they will do now since Jennifer will be entering Kappa. Jennifer reveals that her special hobby is candle-blogging. "What the hell is that?" Chanel asks. Cuts to Chanel watching a video blog of Jennifer describing a candle. After seeing Jennifer sniff the candle, Chanel screams in shock. As Chanel's scream echoes, we cut to two guys golfing. Chad Radwell talks to Chanel about how he dates in-popular girls and making them "popular". Chanel whines in despair, throwing a "crying" tantrum. Chad asks is she's fake crying. Boone Clemens gets annoyed and tells Chanel that Chad is "super hot" and "doesn't have time for this." Chanel leaves. Next, Chanel enters the kitchen, upon seeing and. Bean scrubbing the kitchen floor with a Barbie toothbrush. Chanel asks Ms. Bean what she was doing. Ms. Bean looks up and replies by saying, "You told me to scrub the floors with a Barbie toothbrush." Chanel tells Ms. Bean that Kappa is for pretty girls only, and even calling Ms. Bean a "pretty girl" and that she's a part of her plan. At a coffeehouse shop, in line, Chanel explains to Ms. Bean that people on the campus will eat "weird ethnic spices and will go running to the bathroom to blow it out." Chanel then explains that Ms. Bean will have to scru all the filthy toilets in the bathrooms. Once they get to the cashier, Chanel rolls her eyes in hatred and disgust. Chanel orders her pumpkin spice latte at 210 degrees. Shocked, the cashier tells her that's "two degrees below boiling." Growing irritated, Chanel starts shouting that if this coffeehouse doesn't "process the technology to heat up her pumpkin spice latte" at which she so desires. The cashier replies that it's very hot. Now pissed-off and angry, Chanel screams that if the cashier's "job description intel arguing with the customers" and babbles about how her pumpkin spice latte should be made. The cashier sighs and looks at Ms. Bean and asks her what she wanted. Chanel rudely interrupts, saying that Ms. Bean doesn't want anything and she wants her pumpkin spice latte to be made immediately before slamming cash on the counter. Chanel and Ms. Bean walk out of line and Chanel discusses her plan on how to get rid of the new pledges: Chanel will dunk Ms. Bean's face in the deep fryer. Horrified, Ms. Bean rebukes. Chanel reminds her that the oil won't be "hot" and she'll "turn off the machine" just to scare the new pledges away so they can run some other sorority. The cashier repeats the coffee order to Chanel before handing it to her. "Thank you, coffee-donkey," Chanel says, smirking. After taking a sip, Chanel immediately throws the coffee cup to the ground With a disgusted gag. "You burned the milk!" Chanel says. Chanel tells the cashier that if he doesn't make it right next time, she'll get him fired or worse. Outside, Chanel meets Grace Gardner and sees Pete. Chanel describes Pete as a "Mr. Convicted-Sex-Offender." Grace asks what Chanel meant. "Gay Jimmy Olsen here got a little obsessed with me last year. I still have the 10,000 text messages he sent me. I did a restraining order," Chanel adds, menacingly. After having a brief discussion, Chanel orders Ms. Bean to "hit it" before walking away. "Ms. Bean, I said let's hit it!!" Chanel screeches. At night, Chanel is in her bedroom, sitting in front of her mirror, applying lipstick. A knock is heard at the door. "Enter ye who dare," Chanel says. The door opens as The Chanels walk in, worried. Chanel #3 says that they noticed Ms. Bean's bedroom door was open. This causes Chanel to look at them with narrowed eyes. The Chanels walk inside Ms. Bean's bedroom and are horrified when they discover a collage of Chanel's face scratched out with red marker. Chanel narrows her eyes. The Chanels walk out in the hall and turns at the corner. "Okay, so you all want to be Kappas is that right? Well, you're gonna learn what being a Kappa is all about. Its about beating the living crap out of someone when they disrespect you. Follow me!" Chanel commands to the new pledges as they all follow her. In the kitchen, Chanel sees Ms. Bean and explains that she noticed a sizeable shrine with evil burning candles, photos of her with her face scratched out and a pair of her panties. Chanel calls Ms. Bean a "chubby old Nazi." Ms. Bean neglects about any knowledge. Chanel says no wonder why all of the food tastes like pee and wanted to burn Ms. Bean's face off in front of the new pledges. Chanel changes her plan and says, "How about I just drown you in it," before dunking Ms. Bean's face inside the deep fryer, unknowingly as the oil actually burns her face off. Chanel immediately lets go in fear and yells "Oh, my God! Who turned the fryer on?!" Ms. Bean rises up, facing the horrified pledges. They all scream in horror as Ms. Bean soon dies from her intense burns. Chanel, horrified, nudges Ms. Bean's body with her foot and realizes that she's dead. Chanel covers her mouth in shock and tells the pledges that Ms. Bean is dead. Grace points out that of course Ms. Bean is dead since Chanel burnt her face off. "Shut up! You don't die by getting your face burnt off!" Chanel says. Chanel insists that Ms. Bean probably died of a heart attack. Grace walks away. Chanel and the pledges run after her. "Where are you going?" Chanel asks. Grace tells her that she is going to the police to report Ms. Bean's corpse. Chanel believes that she didn't kill Ms. Bean and Grace did. "You're an awful person," Grace coldly says. "Maybe. But I'm rich and I'm pretty, so it doesn't really matter," Chanel replies defiantly. Chanel asks the pledges who will protect her if she gets them all "cool boyfriends" and take them to a trip on her father's plane for spring break. All the pledges raise their hands except for Zayday. They all hide Ms. Bean's wrapped up corpse in a blanket and settle her in the meat locker freezer. Chanel tells the pledges that they will remember this night for the rest of their lives before asking the pledges if they want drinks. Later, Chanel invites Chad to the meat locker to show him Ms. Bean's frozen, dead body. However, as Chanel opens the door, Ms. Bean's corpse is vanished. Chanel is horrified and believes that Ms. Bean is stalking the campus with her fatness. At night, in Chanel's bedroom, the Chanels do a blood oath. After getting numerously interrupted by the other Chanels, Chanel #2 soon leaves the room. Afterwards, Chanel enters her room and notices her bedroom window open. She walks slowly towards it, peeks outside and closes the window. She hears Chanel #3 and #5 screaming and Chanel quickly walks into #2's bedroom, only to discover a horrified #3 and #5 staring down at #2's corpse lying on the carpet surrounded in a puddle of blood. #3 insists that the call the police. Chanel grabs the phone and throws it at the wall, ruining the phone. Chanel insists that they will discuss it in the morning before anyone discovers #2's body. * Hell Week (2nd Episode) TBA * Chainsaw (3rd Episode) TBA * Haunted House (4th Episode) TBA |-|Season 2 * Scream Again (1st Episode) Chanel first appears slamming a buzzing alarm clock and rises up, lifting her eye mask, looking blank-face. She sighs. "Good morning, idiot hookers," Chanel says. "You would've thought * Warts and All (2nd Episode) TBA